


Rey del mar (español)

by luserlolilla



Category: Karmaland4, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luserlolilla/pseuds/luserlolilla
Summary: Willy, el rey de mar, se enamoro de un muchacho que nadaba en la orilla del oceano, enseguida le ordena a todas las olas que lo traigan hasta él.
Relationships: Luzesby, MangeLito - Relationship, Rubirex - Relationship, Rubiusplay, Witaxx
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

El viento le movía sus cabellos rubios dejándolos en la cara, Raúl se acercó quitándoselos entre caricias y dándole un suave y casto beso en la frente, Rubén se sonrojó y se lanzó a besar los gruesos y ásperos labios de su novio. Todo era perfecto, el mar, la playa, el sonido del viento, el sol calentando sus cuerpos, ambos tirados en la arena luchando por tener el control del beso. Un montoncito de arena cayó sobre ellos -- ey! -- se quejaron ambos viendo como Alejando se reía de ellos -- ya dejen eso y vengan a jugar -- dijo, Luzu se acercó al pelinegro para tirar de su oreja -- pórtate bien cariño -- le dijo regañándolo.

Corrieron todos a la orilla para jugar con una pelota de volley. Las risas no faltaban -- otro punto para mi! -- gritó Rubén en la cara de Raúl, burlándose de estarle ganado -- ya vas a ver -- le dijo coqueto y le tomó para cargarlo como un costal de papas y correr al mar -- no, no, no!! -- se quejaba riendo mientras le golpeaba para que lo baje. Alex y Borja miraban desde la orilla pensando que eran como niños. Cayeron en el agua, empapándose y peleando entre risas. Terminaron agitados y mirándose a la cara, juntaron sus labios un suave beso disfrutando del otro.

A lo lejos el rey del mar les observaba, a ese hermoso rubio y pálido que le había llamado la atención entre tantas personas, encantado de la hermosura de tal ser. Se preguntaba como tal hermosura podría estar con ese horrible hombre, iba a necesitar a alguien nuevo y él no tendría problema en ocupar ese lugar "ven a mi" le dijo al oído como un susurro de las olas solo para que él le escuchase. Rubén se separó del beso confundido "Y eso?" pensó -- que sucede amor? -- Raúl le miraba, acaso lo había molestado -- nada cariño, creí haber escuchado algo, no debe ser nada -- este le miró preocupado, pero no le tomó tanta importancia -- si tu dices, venga volvamos que ya casi es hora de almorzar, Luzu y Alex nos deben estar esperando -- el rubio asintió y mientras su novio salía del agua él se quedó mirando el vasto mar y como este se unía con el cielo, no sabía porque pero esa imagen le lleno el pecho de calidez "Quién eres?" pensó "Debo estar enloqueciendo" salió del agua siguiendo a su pareja.

Guillermo se le quedó mirando, mientras este salía hizo rozar varias olas con su piel para sentir la calidez de esas pálidas pieles, deseaba poder acariciarlo con sus propias manos.

Fueron a comer a uno de los bares de la playa que tienen vista al mar. Rubén se veía muy distraído y nervioso, ni siquiera él sabia por que -- Calvo, que pasa? -- le preguntó Raúl preocupado -- n-nada, creo que me siento un poco mal -- -- te duele algo? -- el rubio notó lo preocupado que estaba y decidió mentirle para que no se pusiese peor porque igual no sabía qué le pasaba y conocía como solía ser su pareja cuando era algún tema de salud -- no, no, tranquilo -- le dio un beso en el cachete y continuaron en silencio esperando al mesero.

Les dieron una mesa en la terraza del restaurante que tenía unas escaleras que bajaban a la playa. Se sentaron todos juntos y rápidamente se pidieron unas cervezas. Rubén no podía parar de mirar el mar, se sentía hipnotizado por el movimiento de las olas, como si alguien le llamara.

"Ven a mi" otro susurró fue enviado por el albino a su oído -- que? -- dijo en voz alta desconcertado -- que que Rabis? -- le preguntó Luzu que estaba sentado frente él -- n-no nada, solo estaba pensando -- le dijo sonriente para volver a mirar el mar. Pidieron una comida para compartir, unas cuantas rabas, papas y algún que otro pescado para picar. En cuanto llegó y Rubius vio a los peces sintió que iba a vomitar por el asco. Salió corriendo hacia el baño sorprendiendo a los demás, Raúl corrió detrás de él preocupado.

Cuando llegó al baño largo todo en el inodoro, no había comido nada así que solo era agua. Su novio llegó cogiéndole los pelitos que se le escapaban y dándole unas caricias suaves en la espalda. En cuanto terminó se sentó en el piso apoyando su espalda en la pared -- Rub, qué sucede? -- el rubio le miró aún mareado -- n-no lo sé, de repente me dieron ganas de vomitar -- Raúl le hizo un par de caricias más para tratar de calmar el dolor que tenía -- esta bien... ya vengo, buscaré agua y le avisare a los chicos -- este asintió y vio como su pareja se iba.

"Que me pasó? Si a mi me encanta el pesca- " antes de terminar la frase le dio otra arcada pero la trago "vale, definitivamente es culpa de... eso" pensó.

///

Rubén volvió a la mesa sin antes pedirle a su pareja que saque el pescado - haciéndolo con mímica, ya que solo nombrarlo le daba arcadas - Extrañado y confundido Raúl le hizo caso y pidieron otra cosa. El rubio comió tranquilo ya no tan mareado. El de piercings decidió darle algunos cuantos cariños para hacerle sentir mejor, este reía por las suaves cosquillas que le estaba provocando en el cuello. La otra pareja se encontraba charlando mientras que terminaban de comer, sin darle mucha importancia a los otros dos.

Sin embargo Guillermo se encontraba muy enojado, se había acercado a aquella playa para lograr ver mejor al rubio y verlo tan cerca del otro le hizo enojarse.

Una gran ola subió por la playa llevándose todo por delante hasta llegar a la terraza donde se encontraban, mojando a todos los presentes por la salpicada. Todos pegaron un grito pensando que se trataba de algo muy malo pero al parecer solo había sido una ola muy alta, por que luego de eso el mar bajo. Por suerte en esa zona no había mucha gente, ya que estaba cerca de rocas y nadie se acercaba, por que si no muchas personas hubiesen salido heridas.

Todos estaban sorprendidos y más que nada Rubén -- q-que carajo? -- soltó primero Alex -- alguien entiende que acaba de pasar? -- siguió Luzu -- esto es muy raro, el mar no sube hasta tan arriba así de rápido -- los tres conversaban mientras aterrado Rubén miraba el mar, que en este momento le llamaba más fuerte. Entre la espuma del mar revuelto logró divisar dos fuertes ojos verdes brillar que le miraban directamente y un susurro más fuerte le lleno la cabeza "Ven" le dijo autoritario. El rubio se paró de golpe asombrado y se agarró del barandal que había a su lado para intentar ver mejor lo que sea que había visto -- amor que sucede? -- le preguntó Raúl pero no contestó -- Rubén? -- le tomó para que le mire -- h-hay alguien en el agua -- le susurró con miedo -- de que hablas?-- contestó Raúl para mirar por encima del hombro del mayor así ver el mar -- no hay nada -- dijo confundido, Rubius con temor giró su cabeza para volver a mirar y correctamente no había nada. Sorprendido y boqueando volvió a ver a su pareja dejándose caer en el respaldo de la silla -- h-había a-alguien ahí, l-lo juro -- señaló -- ya Rabis, no vamos a caer en esa broma -- se rio Luzu acompañado de Alex pero Raúl le miraba preocupado, hoy actuaba demasiado extraño -- Venga Rub, cambiame de lugar, tal vez estás muy cansado, terminamos de comer y volvemos al hotel a descansar -- dijo mientras se levantaba y movía al otro a su asiento. "No" un susurró fuerte y autoritario se hizo presente de vuelta en su cabeza -- No -- dijo Rubén en voz alta de la nada, su novio le miró extrañado -- no que? -- -- n-no nos vayamos, la estamos pasando bien, dormiré un poco luego en la arena -- dijo casi rogando -- vale.... -- contestó para seguir conversando con Alex y Luzu.

Rubén miraba de reojo al mar, se sentía intimidado, la anterior presencia que venía de aquel lugar que le daba calidez ahora la sentía pesada y los susurros en su cabeza eran más fuertes y obviamente no era su voz la que le hablaba. Era todo muy extraño y estaba seguro que en serio había visto esos dos hermosos ojos en el mar.

Comenzaron a caminar de regreso a la zona de playa de su hotel caminando por la orilla. Rubén intentaba ir lo más lejos del mar posible y sentía como el agua subía acercando de a poco hasta sus pies -- oigan... podemos ir por los caminos de piedra de allá? -- dijo señalando la zona. Un susurró volvió a retumbar en su cabeza "No vayas" lo silencio esperando la respuesta de sus amigos -- como quieras -- dijo Luzu -- estas muy extraño hoy Rubius -- le dijo gracioso Alex. Todos le siguieron alejándose de la orilla. Otro susurró más fuerte "No, ven" Guillermo quería hacer lo posible para que el rubio se acercara pero este parecía negarse, estaba enojado y el mar revuelto lo demostraba.

Llegaron al lugar y el rubio se sentó en una de las mantas en posición fetal mirando el mar hipnotizando otra vez "Ven, entra el mar... sígueme" se repetía en su cabeza, no podía quitar su mirada de las olas -- Rub -- le llamó Raúl pero no le miro -- Calvo, te estoy hablando! -- le gritó haciendo que se sobresaltara -- que te pasa? -- preguntó molesto -- por dios y ya me contestas, iremos al agua un rato, te vienes? -- Rubius le miró aún con el entrecejo fruncido y miró de vuelta el mar, donde se encontraba Alex y Luzu. "Si, ven" otro susurro que le hizo temblar -- p-prefiero quedarme aquí y dormir una siesta -- el chico suspiro antes de irse -- como quieras -- le dijo tras irse. Este se quedó mirando el mar "Por qué no vienes?" se sorprendió, por primera vez esa voz le preguntaba en vez de ordenar.

No le hizo caso y se acostó a dormir y aunque le costó, a los minutos cayó dormido, la playa y sus sonidos siempre le relajaban.

///

Estaba frente al mar, era de noche y la luna se reflejaba sobre este, era simplemente precioso, camino hacia la orilla sintiendo como pequeñas olas acariciaban sus dedos de los pies, cerró los ojos un momento disfrutando de los sonidos que el ambiente producía. Se quedó en paz por unos cuantos minutos hasta que sintió una suave mano sobre su mejilla, abrió los ojos suavemente encontrándose con un albino de ojos verdes mirándolo desde muy cerca. Era él, esos ojos verdes los reconocía. Este le miraba con cariño mientras le acariciaba suavemente. Se sentía demasiado bien bajo su tacto más de lo que se había sentido toda su vida.

\-- Quien eres? -- preguntó Rubén en un susurró, este paso su mano hacia su labio inferior delineado -- no importa -- se acercó despacio a este para juntar sus labios, un suave vaivén como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro. Rubén pasó sus manos al cuello del otro sintiendo esos suaves pelos blancos y Guillermo pasó su manos a la pequeña cintura del otro acercándose a su cuerpo.

El beso se volvió más veloz y brusco, una competencia de lenguas. El albino coló su pierna por el medio de las de Rubén rozando su entrepierna, este soltó un jadeo que fue atrapado por la boca del otro. Le mordió el labio inferior alejándose sin soltarlo. Se quedaron mirándose deseando seguir, Guillermo le miraba feliz de saber que había conseguido tenerlo jadeando y sonrojado -- q-quien eres? ... dime -- le miró rogando -- no puedes saber aun -- término para luego volver a besarle.

El mar comenzó a subir llegándoles hasta las rodillas, este les comenzó a arrastrar hacia dentro. Casi cayéndose se separó del beso tomándole de los brazos para no caer, Guillermo aún sonreía -- q-que pasa? -- empezó a ser más fuerte, subió su vista para mirarle y de repente destellos de luz atravesaban sus ojos sintiendo el sol le traspasará -- ... R..b -- una voz -- Ru... n! -- cerró los ojos por el fuerte destello, Guillermo se puso serio, le soltó y saltó al mar -- espera! -- gritó estirando su mano para agarrarle pero luego de un nuevo destello se encontraba en un nuevo lugar. Estaba en el mar hasta las rodillas parado frente a Auron que le miraba preocupado.

///

\-- Rubén! Que carajos?! -- le sacudía agarrándole de los brazos -- d-donde estoy? -- la cara de miedo que tenía Raúl asustó a Rubén, este sin contestar lo tomó del brazo y se lo llevó a rastras de allí "No" "No" "No" le repetía la voz. Este le metió en el auto y arrancó -- a-a donde vamos? Q-que s-sucede? -- -- al médico -- dijo serio mientras manejaba a toda velocidad "N..o t-t...e ale---j-...es" la voz se cortaba y se escuchaba cada vez menos cuando se alejaba del mar, le ponía nervioso, no quería parar de oírla -- n-no es necesario Auron... vamos a casa -- le pidió. El pelinegro le miró de reojo analizándolo cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar, se alejó de la carretera estacionando a un costado -- hola -- atendió -- si, nos fuimos -- dijo mirando a Rubén -- no me grites Borja -- se quedó esperando -- estamos bien... iremos al departamento -- -- llevan las cosas? -- se quedó esperando una respuesta mientras su novio le miraba -- vale, lo siento, nos vemos allí cuando vuelvan -- colgó para luego volver a manejar girando para retomar el camino -- v-vamos a la casa? -- -- si -- respondió rápido y conciso dejándole sin palabras.

En cuanto se fueron acercando más al mar la voz volvió "Vuelve..." " ya estoy aquí" pensó sonriendo cálidamente "Por que carajos te hablo?" se rio para dentro. De vuelta estaba tranquilo escuchándole.

Llegaron al cuarto de hotel frente al mar, se sentó en su cama matrimonial mientras que Raúl cerraba la puerta y se sacaba las cosas -- se puede saber que te esta pasando? -- le preguntó -- no lo se, hoy no es mi día -- contesto sin emoción aún mirando el mar -- estas enojado? -- dijo triste -- que? -- se giró para verle confundido -- si estas enojado? -- -- contigo? -- este asintió -- no -- -- y con los chicos? -- -- no, para nada -- -- y entonces qué te pasa? -- pregunto enojado -- nada -- contestó de la misma forma parándose -- no me mientas joputa -- le dijo acercándose -- no lo hago -- estaban peleando -- a no? -- preguntó ya casi pegado a su cara --no -- -- ah no? -- le susurró sobre los labios -- no -- continuó con ese jugueteo antes de besar sus labios y caer ambos en la cama. Sus peleas siempre terminaban así.

Guillermo estaba furioso no importa cuánto le dijo que no a el rubio este ya no le hacía caso. Pensó que ya se lo había ganado después de lo de la playa.

///

La brisa fría le dio un escalofrío en la espalda, abrió los ojos y de vuelta se encontraba allí, la luna, el mar, el chico. Este se encontraba sentado en la orilla esta vez de espaldas a él. Camino hasta su lado y se sentó -- que hago de vuelta aquí? -- le preguntó Rubén mientras abrazaba sus piernas -- acaso importa? -- respondió sin emoción, el rubio le miró extrañado -- así que sabes decir más palabras que "ven", "no" y "si"? -- preguntó divertido y este le giró a ver acercándose despacio hacia él -- puede hacer mucho más que solo decir esas palabras -- posicionar ambas manos a los costados del cuerpo del otro haciendo que se sonrojara, la marea subió cubriéndoles hasta las caderas -- quién eres? -- -- acaso importa? -- -- eso ya lo dijiste, y si, importa -- este le miró serio para acercarse más a su rostro -- lo besaste -- susurró, Rubén le miró confundido -- a quien? -- -- a ese... Riul -- Rubén se rio por como nombró a su novio -- Raúl -- le susurró -- ese -- le dijo Guillermo para acercarse más así imponerse ante el rubio -- pues claro, es mi novio -- el rey le miró serio antes de alejarse más y volver a su posición inicial.

El agua subió hasta sus costillas haciéndole cosquillas, se río antes de mirarle -- el agua esta fría -- Guillermo le miró de reojo -- lo siento -- dijo revolviendo el agua con su dedo, Rubén se sorprendió al notar que estaba se ponía más caliente o tibia -- q-que carajos? -- el albino le miró sonriente -- tranquilo -- le dijo tomándole del hombro haciendo que se recueste sobre él, este se sonrojo. Comenzó a relajarse bajo las suaves caricias de este en su hombro y el agua que subía acariciando su cuerpo cosa que le calmaba. Se permitió cerrar los ojos por unos segundos y disfrutar de ese momento.

No se dio cuenta lo rápido que subía el agua por la calma que le daba Guillermo pero esta ya estaba en su pecho, cosa que cuando notó le hizo sobresaltarse -- q-que sucede? -- preguntó alertado -- tranquilo te tengo -- le dijo apretándolo más a él -- p-pero... -- -- r...bn! -- otra vez los gritos, se giró en busca de la voz. Guillermo frunció el entrecejo y le miró una vez más -- debo irme -- le dijo soltándolo y avanzando hacia el agua -- ...u..be...! -- otro grito -- p-pero... -- -- nos veremos en un rato, tranquilo -- le dijo sonriente para desaparecer en el mar -- Rubén! -- el gritó le asustó haciendo que cierre los ojos de golpe y cuando los abrió estaba en el agua nadando -- Rubén!! -- giró su cabeza para ver lo lejos que se encontraba la orilla en donde estaba Auron y un oficial que vigilaba la playa -- ey niño regresa, a estas horas el mar es peligroso! -- intentó nadar hacia allí pero no podía, algo lo arrastraba mar adentro -- Rubén por favor!! -- escuchar el gritó quebrado de su pareja le hizo asustar, giró su cabeza hacia el horizonte viendo la enorme ola que venía hacia él, rápidamente se giró para nadar pero no avanzaba -- A-aur- -- gritó pero se cortó cuando fue comido por la gran ola -- Rubén!!! -- el grito fue lo último que escuchó.


	2. Rey del mar. Part 2 (español)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willy, rey del mar, se enamoro de un muchacho que nadaba en la orilla del océano, enseguida le ordena a todas las olas que lo traigan hasta él.

Auron se encontraba parado en el departamento totalmente demacrado, sus ojeras eran enormes y tenía marcas de haber llorado toda la noche; a su lado estaba Luzu acariciando su espalda cubierta por una manta y Alex, que caminaba de un lado al otro en la habitación, esperaban noticias -- no entiendo, cómo es que lo dejaste irse en mitad de la madrugada? -- decía enojado el petiso -- Alex -- le retó Luzu -- No cariño, quiero saber que sucedió -- dijo cruzándose de brazos frente al novio del extraviado. Auron le miró con el rostro serio -- me desperté y no estaba, busqué en el balcón y lo vi en la orilla del agua, parecía caminar como si flotara. Obviamente corrí hacia abajo asustado, en cuanto llegue estaba metido hasta el pecho, le grite y no me escucho, intente meterme al mar pero este me empujaba afuera. Cuando llegó el guardia Rubén ya se encontraba nadando muy lejos. De Repente se giró para verme, y cuando se volvió a girar una ola se lo trago. Nade desesperado todo lo que pude pero no lo encontré -- contó todo con una voz monótona, Alex le miraba triste -- lo siento Auron, yo- -- esta bien, te entiendo, también es tu amigo -- dijo decaído, ya ni siquiera se reconocía a ese hombre.

Los policías ya lo habían estado buscando durante 7 horas y él no aparecía, no había rastros de la vida - o la muerte - de Rubén. Mandaron a los tres chicos a las habitaciones a esperar noticias, pero estas estaban tardando mucho

La televisión ya hablaba del tema y muchos paparazis estaban en la salida del hotel, sin embargo ellos tres no salían ni para comprar comida, no serían capaces de responder preguntas la policía les traía lo necesario. Sus amigos preguntaban preocupados y a estos les dolió contarles lo que había sucedido, entre todos decidieron ir de inmediato hacia el lugar vacacional y esperar todos juntos a que apareciese Rubén.

Auron se sentaba todo el día en el balcón, mirando al mar con recelo por haberle quitado lo que más amaba y este, con sus grandes olas, se le burlaba en la cara.

///

Bajó la vista para ver como el hermoso rubio dormía aferrado a su pecho, se le veía en paz. Un sonido le llamó la atención a su lado, en cuanto giró vio a su compañero -más bien secretario- Trotuman. Este era una tortuga que se había criado a su lado y lo había protegido los primeros años de su vida y él le dio el regalo de ser inmortal al igual que él -- trotuman, que sucede? -- preguntó mientras separaba al otro de su cuerpo apoyándolo con cuidado sobre la roca llena de musgo. Un ruido extraño salió de la boca del animal -- que? ah, él -- dijo mientras le volvió a mirar -- si... es él chico del que te conté -- esperó la respuesta de este que se notaba que estaba enojado -- ya, ya tranquilo, no sucederá nada, él solo vino hasta mi -- otro ruido, de por sí Trotuman no hablaba pero Guillermo sabía cómo comunicarse con él -- bueno... tal vez lo... manipule un poquito para que venga, pero al fin y al cabo lo hizo él solo... o bueno, el mar lo hizo -- dijo girándose para sonreírle al tortugo -- claro, es que está cansado, ser revuelto por el mar durante 6 horas debe ser agotador, lo dejaré dormir todo lo que necesite -- la tortuga se le acercó mordiéndole el brazo, cosa que le hizo sobresaltar -- ey! que haces? -- lo alejó con una corriente -- eso duele. Ya se que no debía traerlo pero no lo se... -- miró al chico dormir tranquilamente -- ... algo en mí lo quería conmigo -- la tortuga se fue del lugar dejándolo solo.

Se sentó en la cama mirando a Rubén, acarició los cabellos del chico que se movían despacio por la corriente del agua, sintió que estaba muy frío así que calentó el agua alrededor un poco.

Aunque quería quedarse debía ir a hablar con Lolito, había unas cuantas cuestiones que debían arreglar respecto los vientos fuertes del Suroeste. Salió de la habitación sin antes darle un suave beso en la frente al chico y llamar con su mente a uno de sus discípulos. A los minutos un delfín con unas cuantas cicatrices apareció a su lado -- cuídalo por favor y que no salga de aquí -- le ordenó para luego irse en dirección de las gran cataratas de Karmaland.

///

La policía les dejó pasar, adentrándolos a todos por la zona trasera, subieron a la habitación de los chicos yendo directamente a la de Alex y Luzu que era la más cercana. Cuando llegaron la puerta estaba abierta ya que habían avisado de que se encontraban en dirección a esta por el grupo de wpp. Todos se saludaron decaídos entre reconfortantes abrazos y palabras de apoyo -- oigan y Auron? -- preguntó Vegeta confundido. Alex y Luzu se miraron decaídos -- él esta en su cuarto, pasa sus horas en el balcón de la habitación, ni siquiera come -- dijo Alex -- ya va a comer relájense, solo hay que esperar un tiempo, es todo muy reciente -- habló Fargan y todos asintieron -- vamos a verlo? -- pregunto Vegeta y todos decidieron que sería bueno estar con él un rato y tratar de animarlo.

Todos comenzaron a ir al ascensor y como solo podían 3 personas porque era pequeño Mangel y Alex esperaron al próximo -- como te encuentras? -- le preguntó el morocho mientras ponía su mano en la espalda -- destruido, no pudimos hacer nada -- El Mangel le acercó a él para abrazarlo -- estoy igual... pero no hubiésemos podido hacer nada... -- -- es que había estado actuando muy raro todo el día, como no me di cuenta -- se explicó -- raro? -- le preguntó Mangel y este asintió -- crees que que intentó... -- se frenó -- suicidarse? -- continuo Alex y el de lentes asintió -- no lo se, y tu? -- -- tampoco lo se -- se quedaron abrazados un buen rato hasta que el ascensor llegó.

Alex se limpió algunas lágrimas y subieron juntos. Cuando llegaron a la habitación aún estaban saludando a Auron, Mangel entró saludando al chico que solo le miró dándole una sonrisa vacía -- lo siento Mangel, no lo cuide como me pediste -- le dijo con la voz rasgada, Mangel sonrió entristecido -- e-está bien -- susurró para abrazarlo lo que este correspondió.

Todos se quedaron allí charlando pero el chico no contestaba mucho, pidieron un poco de comida y le obligaron a comer. En toda la visita Auron no dejaba de mirar al mar con recelo, cosa que le extraño a Mangel. Se sentó a su lado en la otra silla dejando a los demás hacer escándalo dentro de la habitación -- oigan yo y Vegeta iremos a pedir una habitación para ustedes tres -- dijo Luzu antes de irse.

\-- oye Auron? -- quería sacar un poco de conversación porque se sentía un poco incomodo pero este no contestó -- el mar es precioso n- -- lo odio -- le interrumpió a Mangel -- p-po- -- se llevó a Ruben y encima se regocija de mi dolor -- él de lentes le miró confundido -- como que se regocija? -- -- no lo se pero lo siento, se burla de mí y esa noche no me dejaba avanzar hasta que él desapareció -- Mangel se quedó pensando al respecto -- oye Alex me contó que estaba actuando raro, de que hablaba? -- -- estuvó con vómitos, caminaba hacia el mar como si no estuviese consciente y estaba perseguido -- contestó como si fuese un cuestionario y con la voz vacía, se nota que ya lo habían llenado de preguntas la policía "No estuviese consciente?" repitió en su cabeza Mangel, se sorprendió cuando creyó entender que sucedía. Se paró despacio antes de salir de la habitación -- Mangel a donde vas? -- le preguntó Alex -- a caminar -- dijo sin interés cerrando la puerta tras él.

Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió hacia la playa. En cuanto estuvo allí caminó por la orilla alejándose lo que más podía del hotel en donde todo había pasado, necesitaba estar lo suficientemente lejos donde no hubiese gente y para su suerte al ser de noche sería fácil.

Cuando alcanzó unas cuantas cuadras de distancia se frenó y miró al mar, como las olas estaban calmas llenas de botes de policías y un par de helicópteros que buscaban a su mejor amigo por el mar, subió su rostro al cielo, unas hojas se movían por el viento, sabía que estaba allí -- Lolito, aparece -- murmuró, nadie contestó -- Lolito, necesitamos hablar! -- gritó pero nadie contestó, frunció el entrecejo enojado -- bien... si así quieres jugar -- dijo para caminar hacia algunas montañas cercanas a la playa.

Llegó a una montaña bastante alta, la escaló hasta arriba y ya en la cima se acercó hacia el vacío, miró abajo, era una gran caída, pero tenía confianza en que no estaba equivocado, él estaba cerca. Se acercó más al borde, dejando las mitad de los pies fuera de la cornisa. Tomó aire relajándose y cerrando los ojos "confía" pensó -- se que estas aquí... así que mejor que me atrapes o -- miró de vuelta el vacío. Avanzó un paso más dejando su cuerpo caer al vacío. Cerró los ojos dejando que el destino lo ayudará, que su pensamiento no fuese erróneo, estaba llegando al piso, nadie lo detenía, iba a morir, allí solo, sin ver de vuelta a Rubén. El miedo lo inundó y comenzó a moverse en el aire desesperado, parecían minutos cayendo cuando solo eran segundos. Llegó al piso pero no sintió el golpe, algo lo atrapó, abrió los ojos despacio viendo que nadie estaba á su alrededor, estaba flotando.

Comenzó a sonreír por la adrenalina de haber saltado y sobrevivir -- lo sabía -- susurró y entonces una fuerte ventisca lo levantó, fue tan rápido y repentino que cuando abrió los ojos estaba tirado encima de uno de los edificios más alto de las ciudad y frente a él el rey de los cielos, Lolito, le miraba.

\-- mi niña, qué crees que haces? -- se le acercó hacia él revisando el cuerpo para ver si tenia alguna herida -- no es mi culpa, no me contestabas y sabía que lo observabas... -- murmuró, el otro levantó la vista para cruzar sus miradas. No era la mejor situación en las que se querían reencontrar -- y ...Cómo te encuentras? -- preguntó el rey de los cielos -- y-yo bien, pero no vengo a charlar -- -- ah no? -- dijo divertido -- no -- contestó molesto -- recuerdas que una vez me contaste que había otros reyes además de ti? -- este asintió -- pues necesito que me hagas un favor, un amigo mío se perdió en el mar y la forma en que lo hizo fue extraña, me parece que es culpa de ese rey del que me contaste...el de... el agua -- -- el mar -- le corrigió -- eso. Por favor, es mi mejor amigo, no puedes fijarte si él lo tiene o si puede ayudarnos -- Lolito se quedó pensando, Willy era su amigo pero nunca había sido muy amigable y menos si te metías en sus cosas sin que te llamen -- no lo se Mangel, sería muy complicado -- dijo rascándose la cabeza. "Mangel... nunca me dice así" pensó él de lentes -- está bien, siento haberte pedido esto -- dijo ya decaído girándose, esperando que este le llevase de vuelta de donde vino.

Lolito no quería que se fuera, quería retenerlo más, hace tiempo que no hablaban y habían prometido no volver hacerlo, sabía lo desesperado que debía de estar el otro para llamarle ya que había sido él quien le dijo que le dejase en paz -- m-mi niña, solo querías eso? -- preguntó nervioso, este se giró confundido -- si, es que estoy preocupado -- -- p-pero por qué no te quedas? -- se acercó más tomándole la muñeca -- venga vamos a pasear un rato mi niña -- dijo tirándole de esta, Mangel le miró confundido -- yo lo siento, debo irme Lolo -- este tiró más de su muñeca -- vamos, solo un rato -- le miró rogando -- Lolito, en serio, no -- este no quería rendirse -- sabes que podemos hacer? Vamos a volar un rato, se que te encanta -- empezaron a subir despacio al aire, Mangel comenzó a ponerse nervioso por intentar bajarse pero ya estaba muy alto para hacerlo por sí solo -- L-lolito, en serio no! -- el otro no le escucho -- Manuel te estoy hablando! -- gritó sobresaltando al otro que lo soltó en el momento que escuchó su nombre, dejándole caer al tejado -- no me llames así! -- gritó el peli naranja tapándose las orejas y cayendo al suelo junto a él.

Mangel se retorcía por el fuerte golpe en su pie, levantó la vista para ver al rey. Se sintió mal de verle así por su culpa. Se arrastró por el suelo hasta su posición -- L-lolito lo siento, lo siento, no quise -- este trató de darle una caricias pero se giró con su cara deformada -- Vete! -- los oídos le temblaron al morocho, una fuerte ventisca lo levantó alejándose del lugar y dejándolo en la playa frente al hotel que se hospedaba. No se movió de ahí por un tiempo debido al fuerte dolor que tenía en el pie, que al parecer se había esquinzado. 

///

Al parecer Lolito estaba ocupado porque no había respondido a ninguno de sus llamados. Ya se encontraba de muy mal humor, le molestaba cuando ese idiota hacia tonterías y luego no se hacia cargo de ellas.

Llegó rápidamente al lugar donde había dejado a Rubén anteriormente, sorprendiéndose de encontrarlo despierto observando, desde el lomo del delfín que había dejado para que le cuide, como los peces danzaban a lo largo de los corales. Sonrió tiernamente al imaginarse una vida allí con él, mostrarle las maravillas del mar y enseñarle cómo cuidarlas.

Tras mirarle unos minutos el chico de cabellos rubios le notó y sonrió, el delfín se acercó a él y Willy con cuidado le bajó pegándole a su cuerpo. Rubén se sonrojo por el rápido movimiento del albino. El rey saludó al delfín y este se retiró para dejarlos solos.

Él albino llevó entre sus brazos al hermoso chico hasta la roca donde antes ambos habían dormido plácidamente y le sentó para acomodarse a su lado -- te cayó bien? -- le preguntó de la nada el rey -- eh? quien? -- preguntó confundido Rubén -- el delfín -- aclaró -- ah, si, muy majo, no me dejaba irme pero luego me permitió subir a su lomo y me dio un paseo, este lugar es precioso -- dijo emocionado -- no tanto como tu -- le contestó coqueto haciéndole sonrojar, pero tras unos minutos se rio confundiendo a Willy -- de que ríes? -- -- es que.. -- dijo calmando sus carcajadas -- ..nunca había tenido un sueño tan extraño y bueno a la vez, además de que dormí dentro de el y ahora no se como despertar -- se explicó y Willy siguió mirándole serio -- pero no me molesta, me siento bien aquí -- dijo sonriendo.

Willy estaba entre una encrucijada de si explicarle realmente lo que pasaba o si hacerse el tonto y disfrutar más del tiempo cerca de ese mortal. Tenía miedo de que este se enojara con él o se asustara, no quería retenerlo allí contra su voluntad, pero tampoco quería que se fuera de su lado y volviera con el chico que lo acompañaba siempre. Tal vez sería mejor que primero le enamorara y luego le explicara lo que sucedía.

\-- oye, estás bien? -- le preguntó el rubio sacándolo de sus pensamientos, el rey sonrió -- claro, solo estaba pensando -- este asintió y Willy se le quedó mirando con dulzura -- te gustaría conocer alguna parte del mar? -- la pregunta le confundió -- p-pues... siempre me gustaron las arrecifes grandes, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de bucear en uno -- se explicó nervioso -- quieres que te lleve a visitar uno? -- a Rubén le brillaron los ojos de la emoción y asintió rápidamente lo que Willy contestó con una sonrisa

Le agarró la mano y le llevó a través del agua hasta arriba. Ya en la superficie Rubén respiró con normalidad pero aun con esa burbuja que Willy le había creado -- agárrate de mi espalda -- le advirtió y este le hizo caso. El rey bajó la cabeza dejando por encima del agua a Rubén y comenzó a moverse a altas velocidades a través de las olas. Rubén estaba sorprendido por la velocidad en la que iban, era mejor que estar en una motocicleta de agua -- woahhh! -- gritó emocionado por sentir como el aire le empujaba hacia atrás y aún pequeñas gotas le golpeaban el pelo y cara. Su remera comenzó a secarse alrededor del cuello.

Tras unos quince minutos Willy frenó sorprendiendo a Rubén -- dónde estamos ? -- le preguntó cuándo el chico sacó su cabeza del agua -- en Belice, es una barrera de coral. No querías ver un arrecife? -- dijo tomando a Rubén de la cintura y acercándose más. Rubén se sorprendiendo al verle, un gran coral rodeaba un agujero negro más profundo -- e-es precioso -- Willy le miró feliz de que le gustase.

Le llevó al centro del agujero donde los peces pasaban de un lado al otro sin escaparse cuando pasaban. Rubius estiraba la mano, algunos peces se acariciaban en ella. No podía quitar la sonrisa de su cara.

Siguieron avanzando hasta encontrar una roca plana donde pudieron sentarse y seguir viendo alrededor. Willy le acercó a su cuerpo y el rubio lo aceptó restregándose en su pecho con cariño, sonrió complacido de verle.

Estuvieron allí dos horas mirando a los peces, yendo de un lado al otro y paseando por el arrecife, ambos estaban muy felices -- sabes en este lugar hay más de 300 especies? -- -- en serio? -- preguntó sorprendido, a lo que este asintió -- tengo la suerte de que los humanos alaben estos lugares y los cuiden, han destrozados millones de lugares así y no parar -- dijo algo triste -- por qué te preocupa tanto eso? No es que a mi no me preocupe pero... -- Willy le miró -- es que yo... -- no podía decirle quien era aun, el chico pensaba que todo esto era un sueño y aunque tal vez lo tomaría como algo más del sueño, prefirió no arriesgarse -- es que.. este lugar es mi lugar preferido en el planeta, más bien uno de ellos, en mi infancia pasé mucho aquí -- -- entiendo ... -- dijo caído -- oye no te pregunte, como te llamas? Tu sabes mi nombre pero yo no el tuyo -- preguntó animado al rey, este le miró serio. "Guillermo" quiso contestar -- Willy, dime Willy... o puedes decirme amor -- terminó coqueto a lo que este se rio y él le acompaño.

No podía dejar que aquel chico se alejara de él, era hermoso por donde le mirasen, deseaba con toda su alma que le amase y decida quedarse con él.

///

Todos estaban en la habitación de Luzu y Alex esperando que el doctor terminara de atender a Mangel, mientras tanto Auron dormía en su habitación. Mangel y el doctor se encontraban en la zona de medicamentos del hotel -- entonces qué sucedió? -- -- pues estaba caminando en la playa cuando patee una piedra entre la arena que no vi -- el doctor le miró serio analizándolo -- me dices que pateaste una piedra en la playa? -- preguntó el doctor -- s-si, estaba enojado y cuando patee la arena no la vi -- contestó nervioso, el doctor alejó sus manos de Mangel reposando su espalda en el respaldo de la silla para mirarle -- escucha, este golpe no puede ser provocado por una patada a una piedra. Te esquinzaste el tobillo, en todo caso te hubieses quebrado dos o tres dedos pero tampoco tienes ningún golpe en los dedos, no me interesa saber qué fue lo que paso, pero anda con cuidado -- le dijo casi retándolo, a lo que él solo asintió con la cabeza baja -- bien... debes de hacer reposo y andar vendado, iré a buscarte una silla de ruedas y te vendaré cuando estés en ella -- -- vale, gracias doctor -- este le sonrió y salió de la habitación.

Mangel estaba confundido, no entendía qué era lo que le había ocurrido a Lolito para que se lo intentara llevar, ya hace tiempo que no se veían pero no lo recordaba así, tal vez el tiempo cambió mucho al rey. Por otro lado ya no se solo se sentía mal por la desaparición de Rubén si no que también por lo que le había hecho a Lolito. Pero es que no tenía opción, realmente él no quería irse con Lolito, ya hace bastante habían decidido no hablarce más con lo cual el pelirrojo debía entender si no quería verle. De igual manera él no tenía derecho a utilizar su nombre en su contra, no debía, ni quería, pero el miedo se apoderó de su cuerpo, no sabía que tan bueno era estar siendo llevado por un rey de la naturaleza.

El doctor volvió sacándolo de sus pensamientos -- bien Rogel le traje lo necesario, le ayudare a subir -- abrió la silla de ruedas poniendo al chico en ella, luego de eso le levantó la pata y le vendo, tras terminar se sentó en la silla sorprendiendo al chico -- Miguel Angel usted es consciente del golpe que se hizo? Se que dije que no era de mi incumbencia pero me preocupa bastante... estoy enterado de la situación con su amigo y no me gustaría que usted estuviese teniendo actitudes de autolesión -- le sorprendió escuchar al doctor hablar de forma tan sincera y preocupada -- tranquilo doctor, me encuentro bien -- dijo tras comenzar a moverse torpemente con la silla de ruedas -- permítame, le ayudo -- dijo tras pararse y ayudarle avanzar -- gracias -- murmuró.

Cuando llegó a la habitación de Alex y Luzu se dio cuenta que no había nadie allí así que le pidió amablemente al doctor que le llevase a la de Auron, al llegar se sorprendió de ver la puerta entre abierta y escuchar un completo silencio, cuando iba a entrar un policía salió de allí chocando -- oh lo siento, con permiso -- dijo tras retirarse -- gracias doctor, hasta aquí esta bien -- le dijo Mangel y este le hizo caso yéndose del lugar. El morocho entró a la habitación notando la cara de todos, estaban pálidos y algunos al borde las lagrimas -- q-que sucede? -- Samuel se giró al verle en la puerta, estaba aterrado, qué le diría? -- M-mangel -- murmuró nervioso y todos le miraron -- q-que sucede? Rubén esta bien? -- intentó levantarse pero no pudo. Todos agacharon la cabeza y Auron, quien estaba sentado en la punta de la cama mirando el suelo serio se paró -- A-auron? -- preguntó con miedo pero no le respondió este solo se le acercó y pasó por su lado en dirección de la puerta -- él está muerto Mangel, ya es tarde -- murmuró triste antes de salir de la habitación -- Auron! -- gritó Luzu tras salir en busca del pelinegro, Alex cayó derrotado al piso entre lágrimas y Mangel aun seguía en shock "no puede ser".

Corrió por él tras las escaleras de servicio -- Raúl!! -- no le contestaba, cada vez estaba más cerca y él apresuraba más el paso -- Raúl!! vuelve! -- escuchó como la puerta de la terraza era cerrada con fuerza y temió lo peor, corrió muchísimo más hasta llegar arriba y salir en busca de su amigo. Buscó con la mirada por todas las barandas, al no encontrarlo allí se relajó. Caminó alrededor buscando si se había escondido detrás de alguna de las turbinas de aire que habían por allí -- Auron? -- llamaba ahora más tranquilo

Tras unos minutos escuchó unos sollozos que venían de cierto lugar, se acercó allí con cuidado y le vio. Estaba llorando en cuclillas con su cabeza totalmente escondida entre sus rodillas mientras ambas manos rasguñan y apretaban con toda su fuerza sus piernas -- ey, ey, deja de hacer eso -- le quitó las manos de allí preocupado -- déjame en paz Borja!! -- -- Raúl relájate! -- -- como quieres que me relaje! está muerto Luzu! muerto! acaso podrías entender mi dolor?! -- le gritó con lágrimas en los ojos, al no escuchar respuesta del otro se ocultó de vuelta para seguir llorando.

Escuchó un suspiro pesado y como alguien se sentaba enfrente de él -- te entiendo...-- le dijo colocando una mano en su cabeza para hacerle algunas caricias -- perder a alguien así debe ser muy doloroso, no me imagino si me pasara con Alex -- dijo comprensivo -- pero lo que no voy a entender es que pierdas las esperanzas de esta manera -- dijo enojado dándole un golpe en la cabeza, el pelinegro se quejó sobándose el lugar -- oye!! qué te pasa? -- -- como pierdes la esperanza de que tu amado esté vivo de esta manera? -- se sorprendió por la seria y penetrante mirada que tenia él más amable del grupo -- escuchaste lo que dijo el policía, las posibilidades son muy pocas pero las son, él aun puede estar bien -- le sentenció enojado -- p-pero- -- pero nada -- suspiró cansado y pasó su mano por la mejilla del otro secándole las lagrimas -- la esperanza es lo último que se pierde y más si es tu verdadero amor Auron -- este le miraba triste pero su amigo tenía razón. Se tiró en su cuello abrazándolo para seguir llorando -- e-es verdad... lo encontraremos, lo juro, no dejaré tan fácil ir al amor de mi vida -- dijo entre sollozos, Borja le daba unas suaves caricias en su espalda mientras soltaba algunas lágrimas -- b-bien dicho --

Se quedaron unos minutos hasta que Auron se relajó un poco -- venga, vamos a hablar con los demás que estoy seguro que están igual o peor que tu -- dijo tratando de sonreír, Auron asintió y se paró junto a él.

Cuando bajaron en el cuarto estaban todos callados, Alex era calmado por Fargan y Mangel aun soltaban sollozos y maldiciones en silencio. Luzu le pegó un codazo a Auron al ver que solo se quedaba en la puerta viendo con miedo. Este entendió lo que debía hacer y se acercó al morocho -- M-mangel -- le llamó y este solo le miró de reojo aun con lágrimas, se agachó para quedar a la altura de su cara -- n-no llores, aun hay esperanzas, lo buscaremos juntos -- le dijo con una sonrisa tierna. El chico se sorprendió por lo que dijo -- vamos -- dijo tras levantarse y agarrar la silla así salir del lugar -- preguntemos por el puerto si alguien nos presta algún bote y sumémonos en la búsqueda -- dijo tranquilo siendo observado por los demás -- pero no sabes manejar un barco -- dijo nervioso Mangel -- pero Samuel si, nos ayudaras no es cierto triple 7? -- preguntó algo divertido, este se sorprendió de la actitud que estaba tomando, pero serio asintió -- bien, vamos, encontremos a Rubén -- dijo de un modo más serio tras salir del lugar siendo seguido por los demás.

Desde la ventana el rey de los cielos les observaba. En serio su niña estaba sufriendo tanto por ese chico? Definitivamente debía ayudarles a encontrarlo.


	3. Rey del mar. Part 3 (español)

Rápidamente llegaron al lugar que parecía ser el hogar de Willy, Rubén estaba algo cansado y sentía que debía dormir unas 10 horas para recuperarse, sin embargo el albino no se lo permite -- tu deberías comer, no lo haces hace unas horas -- le dijo serio -- pero es un sueño, no lo necesito -- se explicó, el rey suspiró pesadamente -- pues hazlo por gusto -- le ordenó cosa que le sorprendió, en ningún momento le había hablado en ese tono -- y-y qué puede comer? -- pregunto nervioso. Willy se quedó pensando unos minutos “debería darle pescado? no sería extraño, pues le conseguiré alguna cosa” -- ya viene para acá, te gustan las hamburguesas? -- -- em si, pero no se mojara? -- -- haré lo que pueda -- término cogiéndole de la cintura y llevándolo hacia la superficie.

En diez minutos una hamburguesa mojada llegó a sus manos -- wow, gracias -- la cogió y comenzó a comerla. Willy se quedó mirando como al chico le brillaban los ojos al comer aquello que al parecer tanto le gustaba. Cuando terminó le volvió a llevar abajo, Rubén ya estaba algo cansado por lo cual se restregaba en el cuerpo del rey en busca de acomodarse y dormir. Se acostó en su vieja roca y colocó al rubio sobre él, ya estaba dormido como un bebe.

No sabía por qué ese chico le enloquecía tanto al punto de querer mimarlo y tenerle para él, es que simplemente era precioso y ya no físicamente si no como persona. Aunque se sentía un poco vacío, no se sentía bien con que él no supiese que no era un sueño, sin embargo no se le veía sufriendo o anhelando despertar, parecía disfrutarlo. Además quería conocerle más, saber de sus gustos, su infancia, lo que odiaba, etc.

De repente una gran sombra negra apareció sobre él, levantó la vista para ver quien era, localizando un gran árbol flotando y moviéndose sobre el agua “Lolito” pensó. Dejó al rubio sobre la roca y subió en su encuentro 

\-- Lolo, al fin te encuentro, donde estabas? -- pregunto feliz de ver a su amigo -- por ahí, tenia algunas cosa que hacer -- dijo serio y eso preocupó a Willy, él nunca era serio -- que sucede Lolito? -- el rey flotaba y le miraba con superioridad -- lo tienes tu verdad? nunca estás tan animado -- dijo enojado -- de que hablas? -- -- Él chico, él que todos buscan, sabes donde esta verdad? -- se quedó serio mirándole -- para que lo quieres? -- le preguntó Willy -- se podría decir que le debo un favor a sus amigos, ahora tráemelo -- dijo amenazante -- por qué debería? -- ambos estaban enojados, pocas veces suceden peleas entre ellos y cuando pasaban no eran buenas noticias para el planeta tierra -- escucha Willy, o me lo entregas o me encargaré de buscarlo yo mismo -- el rey del mar se horrorizó al escuchar aquellas palabras -- piensas tocar mi reino? está prohibido y lo tienes bien sabido -- -- no me interesa -- se quedaron mirando serios esperando el movimiento del siguiente.

\-- para que lo quieres? ¿Te sientes solo? hay millones de criaturas allí abajo -- le burló -- para que querías tu a Mangel? eh Lolito? -- dijo divertido -- no lo nombres! -- gritó enojado haciendo que las olas a su alrededor crecieran, Lolito era medio inestable aun con sus poderes. Willy sonrió victorioso -- tu eres un idiota, acaso no sabes el precio que hay que pagar para estar con un huma- -- lo se bien! -- le gritó enojado -- no es de tu incumbencia lo que yo hago con mi vida -- dijo ahora más calmado. Ambos se quedaron en silencio de vuelta -- última oportunidad de que me lo des y no empieces una guerra natura aquí -- le advirtió -- haz lo que tengas que hacer -- dijo antes de que se metiera en las profundidades y Lolito se elevará al cielo.

///

Llegaron al puerto lo más rápido que podían, tener a uno en silla de ruedas les atrasaba un poco. En el camino se habían chocado con uno de los policías generales que manejaban la situación, Alex le explicó que iban a hacer y este accedió a dejarlos navegar en caso de tener a una persona de la guardia con ellos. 

Tuvieron la suerte de que el oficial que les acompañaba tenía un amigo en el puerto que tenía barco, se lo pidieron prestado y decidieron arrancar en dirección contraria a la policía, no servía buscar todos juntos y más que nada ellos iban a buscar en los barcos cercanos si alguien había visto algo extraño.

Todos estaban muy serios y decaídos, no querían hablar para nada, no estaban de vacaciones en un bote, estaban buscando a su amigo que se había extraviado en el mar hace dos días. Cada hora que pasaba disminuían las posibilidades de encontrarlo.

Durante el camino le explicaron a Mangel lo que el jefe de la operación les dijo “No lo encontramos cerca y lo más seguro es que se haya ido mar adentro, con lo cual lo para este punto debe estar muerto, aunque todavía está la posibilidad de que haya llegado algo una isla cercana o algún bote lo haya encontrado y recogido” Auron repetía la conversación en su cabeza todo el tiempo y al mismo tiempo escuchaba fuertes carcajadas de una voz grave desconocida dentro de su cabeza, sentía que se estaba volviendo loco y lo peor era que no le importaba con tal de encontrar al amor de su vida. 

Tras dos horas ya se encontraban mar adentro y se habían cruzado con dos barcos, ninguno había visto nada sobre Rubén, toda la energía que tenía en un primer momento se estaba agotando. Lo extrañaba, extrañaba besarle, pelear con él tontamente, jugar, burlarse, lo extrañaba más que nada en ese momento y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que todo fuera un sueño y el despertara a lado de Rubén para poder darle todos los besos que en esos dos días no le había podido dar.

\-- chicos deberían ver esto -- les llamó Samuel desde la cabina de navegación, todos se acercaron rápidamente, Mangel fue llevado por Alex. Todos se quedaron en shock al ver lo que ocurría frente ellos -- q-que es eso? -- preguntó asustado Luzu. Mangel al instante reconoció esos fuertes movimientos del viento, era Lolito y estaba peleando con alguien, esto no era bueno -- debemos irnos -- dijo autoritario a lo que todos le miraron -- que?! claro que no, que tal si Rubén está atrapado allí -- le gritó Auron enojado, a lo que todos le miraron decaídos -- hay que irnos Raúl -- le miró mal Mangel. 

Los demás no entendían qué le pasaba al pelo pincho, si bien era entendible por la perdida de Rubén no iban a meterse en ese lugar, literalmente todas las olas alrededor estaban subiendo en un remolino y se estaba formando un tornado de agua, debían de irse allí pronto -- a ver niño, debemos irnos ya, arranca esta cosa! -- le dijo el oficial a Vegeta, este asintió y puso su mano sobre el volante pero Raúl le frenó -- ni se te ocurra, no me iré sin revisar antes que Rubén no esté ahí -- le dijo Auron -- Auroncito estas loco? si estuviese ahí él no… -- -- no me importa, moriré con él entonces -- caminó hacia la baranda del barco siendo mirado por todos con temor -- Auron espera no!! -- gritó Mangel antes de verlo caer al agua. Él chico comenzó a nadar y todos se quedaron quietos sin saber qué hacer 

\-- arranca maldición! -- volvió a gritarle el oficial a Samuel -- que? -- -- que arranques o moriremos todos! -- el gran tornado comenzaba a crecer y a lo lejos se veía a Auron avanzar hacia él-- no lo haremos, nuestro amigo está allí! -- le gritó Alex señalando el desastre natural que estaba sucediendo -- pues yo me voy -- el policía caminó hasta el volante cuando Samuel y David se pusieron frente él -- bajo nuestros cadáveres -- dijeron a unísono -- pues claro que será tras vuestro cadáveres. Llamaré a los demás e irán todos presos -- dijo tras alejarse y tomar el teléfono entre sus manos -- y ahora qué hacemos? -- pregunto Luzu mirando a los demás.

///

Avanzaba lo más rápido que los brazos le daban, cada vez el agua se volvía más turbulenta y ahora la misma risa que escuchó cuando el mar se burló de él retumbó en su cabeza “muere” repetía como orden, él no la escuchó, no quería, no le interesaba, sólo Rubén importaba, solo Rubén, nada más.

Logró llegar lo suficientemente cerca del tornado de agua cuando vio como una persona se alejaba de aquel lugar con velocidad en el agua, no nadando si no casi como un motor. Esas curvas y tamaño lo conocía, era él -- Rubén!! -- una ola se acercaba por detrás -- Rub!! -- gritaba intentando nadar hacia arriba -- Rube- la ola le comió llevándole entre vueltas al fondo del mar. Intentaba nadar arriba pero no podía porque el agua le pesaba. Se estaba quedando sin oxígeno, sintió como la última gota de aire lanzada de sus pulmones y apretó su garganta con ambas manos intentando mantenerla allí, pero no pudo. Cayó en el lecho marino con los ojos cerrados. Volvió a abrirlos viendo a esos ojos verdes que no se parecían a nada a los vellos de su novio, estos le miraban con gusto y diversión. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, descansándolos y dejándose hacer.

Rubén pasó por su cabeza, la primera vez que se conocieron, la primera vez que coquetearon, su primer beso, su primera cita, la primera vez, ser novios, primer te amo, su sonrisa en las mañanas,, sus ojos cansados en las madrugadas, sus gritos de emoción cuando jugaba algún juego, sus frases otakus, esos estúpidos ojos verdes… esos hermosos ojos verdes, los mejores que vio en su vida “Te amo Rub” intentó decir soltando solo burbujas por su boca.


	4. Rey del mar. Part 4 (español)

Rápidamente llegó a la orilla de una pequeña isla, tocio soltando toda el agua que había tragado y volvió a componerse saliendo del agua como pudo -- que carajos sucede? -- miró hacia el mar viendo como a lo lejos el agua subía hacia al cielo en forma de espiral, era una imagen escalofriante que le hizo temblar. "Aléjate de la orilla y ocúltate" escuchó la voz de Willy en su cabeza y una pequeña ola le asustó haciéndole alejarse hacia la selva que había en su espalda. No entendía nada, pero tenía miedo y algo le hacía confiar en ese hermoso chico de sus sueños.

Corrió a la profundidad de la selva donde ya no veía al mar y se sentó en un pequeño árbol al lado de un pequeño estanque, se estaba haciendo de noche y tenía mucho miedo, había mucha oscuridad, estaba solo en una selva y no sabia como salir -- cuando este sueño se volvió en una pesadilla? -- se dijo a sí mismo mientras jugaba con una hojita cerca de él. Inconscientemente dibujó un nombre en el suelo y lo leyó -- Auron... -- se quedó pensativo hasta que abrió los ojos como platos y se levantó de un salto -- Auron! -- gritó buscando hacia todos los lados -- debo despertar -- dijo tras de agarrarse la cabeza desesperado -- quiero verlo, debo salir de aquí -- se tiraba de los pelos intentando despertarse pero no lo lograba -- que está pasando? ¿Por qué no me despierto? -- decepcionado se volvió a sentar agarrándose de sus rodillas y ocultando su cabeza entre estas -- le extraño... quiero despertar... por favor --- dijo dejando escapar algunas lágrimas.

La noche cayó y él se durmió apoyado en el árbol y siendo alumbrado por la luna. No sabía por qué, pero sentía que le observaban y protegían y que la luz de la luna le calentaba para no pasar frío.

//

Sentía unas fuertes y grandes manos en su pecho -- D...es..pi..ert -- no lograba escuchar bien solo palabras cortadas -- r...a..ul ..... va...o -- no podía abrir los ojos -- Aur...n por...fa....v -- sintió el aire volviendo a su cuerpo y comenzó a toser sacando el agua de su cuerpo -- Auron! -- gritaron los chicos al unísono. Abrió los ojos viendo donde se encontraba, ya era de día y al parecer estaban en una playa, todos estaban a su alrededor y Samuel estaba arrodillado a su lado -- que sucedió? -- dijo confundido sentándose en la arena -- casi te mueres! -- gritó Fargan a lo que todos le miraron mal -- c-como? -- preguntó preocupado -- c-casi te ahogas, p-pero Lolito te salvo -- dijo Mangel detrás de él, se giró a ver encontrándose a un alto chico pelirrojo que tenía en brazos a Mangel totalmente sonrojado. Miró confundido y buscó a Luzu con la mirada, quería una explicación más lógica, pero este solo se frotó la cabeza sin mirarle -- pues la verdad eso fue lo que pasó resumidamente -- dijo algo apenado -- pero quien carajos es Lolito? -- preguntó confundido aun sin entender qué sucedía. Sintió una patada en su espalda y se giró rápidamente a criticar a quien sea que lo había hecho -- Lolito -- le retó Mangel -- tenme respeto, me pelee con un buen amigo para salvarte la vida -- le dijo serio y Auron solo le miró de la misma manera.

Intentó levantarse siendo ayudado por Luzu -- bien quiero que me expliquen qué carajos sucede -- dijo ya enfadado -- deberías sentarte para escucharlo -- le advirtió Alex a lo que esté solo le miró mal -- bien que te explique Mangel, es él que lo tiene más claro -- dijo Vegeta señalando al castaño que aún seguía en brazos de ese tal Lolito -- b-bien, Lolo me puedes bajar antes? -- preguntó algo apenado a lo que esté solo le sonrió y le sentó en la arena -- lo que quiera mi niña -- Mangel se sonrojo más por el apodo -- bien por donde empiezo... -- dijo rascándose la cabeza -- por quien es el pelirrojo -- le ordenó Raúl -- él...-- le miró y este le sonrió en señal de que podía contarle -- ... es un rey de la naturaleza, se llama Lolito y es el rey del viento, nos conocimos hace algunos años, éramos... amigos -- Lolito puso una mueca de dolor ante lo que dijo -- y luego dejamos de hablar. Él nos salvó la vida a todos cuando fuimos a buscarte al remolino y nos trajo aquí -- le explico. Auron le miraba realmente extrañado -- vale... -- dijo alargando la última letra -- creo entender...estoy desmayado aún y estoy alucinando, debe ser eso -- dijo alejándose del grupo -- espera Auron, es serio, Rubén tiene que ver con todo esto -- le dijo Luzu tomándole del brazo. Si aquello era verdad no podía perder la oportunidad. Le miró analizando todo antes de volver a acercarse a Mangel -- continua -- le ordenó.

\-- bueno, Lolito sabe donde esta Rubén -- -- donde? -- Auron le interrumpió -- tranquilo, es... complicado. Al igual que Lolo hay otros reyes de la naturaleza, uno de ellos es el rey del mar, creo se llamaba Billy -- -- Willy -- le corrigió Lolito -- Willy, cierto, bien...no se como decir esto pero... al parecer...Willy tiene a Rubén -- Auron le miraba con los ojos abiertos -- p-pero porque? -- preguntó asustado. "Por que carajos ese estúpido querría a mi Rubén?" Pensó. Mangel miró a Lolito en busca de respuestas -- la verdad es que no lo se, pero sospecho de que tal vez le haya interesado el chico -- Auron bajó la mirada algo triste -- ahora todo tiene sentido... encima seguro era ese gilipollas que se reía de mi! Ahora entiendo todo maldición! -- dijo agarrándose la cabeza desesperado

\-- como hablo con ese estúpido? -- dijo enojado -- primero que nada no le llames así, él sigue siendo mi amigo -- le dijo Lolito enojado -- pues sabes que? Eso a mi no importa -- se acercó a él enojado, estaba cansado de su actitud -- pues deberías, yo le estoy haciendo el favor a mi niña, no a tu, a tus amigos o al estúpido del niño que tiene Willy, así que mejor que te importe las cosas que me molestan, o olvídate de ese niñato -- le dijo cuando se juntaron cara a cara -- Lolo -- le llamó Mangel tirando de su pierna, este mantuvo un poco más la mirada y se alejó, Auron hizo lo mismo -- bien, si quieres a tu chico de nuevo es ahora a nunca, lo deje bastante dañado y no creo que pueda ocultar al chico por mucho tiempo -- -- bien, vamos entonces -- Auron comenzó a caminar hacia el bote -- si... pero antes -- habló Lolito haciendo confundir a los demás -- debo hablar con mi niña -- dijo sonriente mientras miraba a Mangel, este se sonrojo -- oye no dijiste que era ahora o nunca?-- le preguntó enojado Raúl -- si, pero puede esperar -- dijo divertido tras tomar a Mangel en brazos y comenzar a elevarse en el aire -- ey espera! -- le gritó Alex tratando de frenarlo -- no puedo esperar! -- le gritó el peli pincho al chico cuando este se elevó más -- pues puedes irte sólo si gustas -- le contestó divertido Lolito antes de desaparecer de allí.

//

El sol le molestaba al dormir, abrió los ojos despacio sintiendo el viento en su rostro y el sol directo en su cara. Tapó con su mano su vista y se giró para ver su mano ya que sentía una presión en esta, se sorprendió de ver una mano pálida saliendo del pequeño estanque apretando su mano. Tenía un poco de sangre por lo cual se asustó y rápidamente se paró para ver quien era -- Willy? -- preguntó preocupado. El chico estaba completamente lleno de sangre y parecía estar desmayado. Se tiró rápidamente al estanque cogiéndole en brazos -- Will debemos buscar ayuda -- le murmuró tratando de sacarle del agua -- n-no, no puedo salir del agua -- murmuró el albino abriendo suavemente los ojos. Rubén se quedó pensando en que hacer -- bien, quédate aquí, si? iré a buscar alguna hierba medicinal, estoy seguro que algo de por aquí servirá -- el chico simplemente cerró los ojos y el teñido le dejó en el agua.

Salió del estanque y comenzó a buscar por todos lados. Ya había caminado media hora y no encontraba nada -- maldita sea, isla de mierda -- murmuró enojado. De repente escucho un ruido extraño detrás de él como un gruñido -- e-eh? -- se giró despacio asustado, encontrándose con un animal que no lograba ver gruñendo desde dentro de un arbusto. Se quedo estático al verle, que haría si salía de allí un animal feroz que le quería atacar? No iba a poder defenderse. El animal salió despacio asomando el hocico que se movía al compás de los gruñidos. Se agachó despacio para ponerse a su par -- o-oye t-tranquilo a-amigui-ito -- estaba muy nervioso. El animal se metió más adentro desapareciendo antes de soltar un gran gruñido, Rubén cerró los ojos con miedo esperando la mordida, sin embargo lo único que sintió fue un fuerte peso en su pecho que le tiró al suelo.

Abrió los ojos lentamente logrando ver a un gran lobo que le olía con cuidado -- ey, ey, tranquilo -- intentaba mostrarle que todo estaba bien. El perro se salió de encima cuando terminó su labor y se le quedó viendo serio. Rubén comenzó a pararse despacio tanteando que el lobo no le hiciese nada. Era imponente y tenía unos ojos tan blancos como la luna que le hipnotizaba. Cuando se encontró de pie intentó alejarse pero el lobo le mordió la ropa y le tiró de él -- q-qué pasa? q-que qui-ieres? -- el lobo tiró un par de veces más y le soltó caminando hacia cierta dirección, no sabia porque pero sentía que el canino quería que le siguiese.

Camino detrás de él asustado de que le estuviera llevando hacia una cueva donde podría comerlo mejor pero para su sorpresa el can se detuvo en medio del bosque. Sin entender qué sucedía se le acercó más, ahora con más confianza -- que sucede pequeño? -- el lobo le miró serio y se paró de donde estaba sentado mostrando que debajo de él había una planta de aloe vera -- wow!! esto es genial! servirá para Will -- se agachó para agarrar todo mientras era vigilado por el lobo.

Cuando terminó de recoger todo se volvió a parar y comenzó a buscar desde donde había venido, pero como era 2 de IQ se había perdido -- mierda y ahora a donde voy? -- dijo rascándose la nuca. El lobo comenzó a avanzar unos metros siendo seguido por la mirada del rubio, cuando vio que el humano no le seguía se frenó mirándole y ahí Rubén entendió que quería -- oh, vale te sigo -- comenzó a caminar apurado detrás de ese majestuoso animal.

Había tardado tan solo unos treinta minutos siguiendo al lobo cuando encontró el estanque donde había dejado a Willy. Estaba sentado dentro dejando sobresalir la cabeza del agujero, cuando se acercó más logró ver que estaba desmayado aun. Saltó al estanque acercándose a él para mirarle bien donde tenía sus heridas, el lobo se quedó mirando desde afuera, notó que el animal le miraba mal a Willy. "¿Acaso un animal puede mirar mal a alguien?" se preguntó, tal vez comenzaba a enloquecer.

Comenzó a preparar el aloe vera y en cuanto terminó curo todas las heridas del chico, se le quedó mirando un rato, acomodando los pelos que tenía enredados, era muy hermoso aquel chico, no solo eso sino que sentía una fuerte conexión con él, sin embargo no pensaba hacer nada al respecto, él estaba con Auron y ya no estaba seguro de que estuviese soñando, en cuanto Willy se encontrase mejor le pediría explicaciones.

Se sorprendió de una mano en su mejilla que le sacó de sus pensamientos. Estaba muy cerca de la cara de Willy, este se había despertado y le miraba feliz. "En qué momento se despertó?" -- hola Rub -- le murmuró el otro y su corazón dio un vuelco por el apodo -- H-hola W-willy, estas m-mejor? -- el albino se rio ante los nervios del otro -- claro que si, todo gracias a ti pequeño -- se acercó a él robándole un suave pico en los labios que hizo que Rubén casi se desmayara de lo sonrojado que estaba. Willy le acercó a su cuerpo pegándolo a su pecho para abrazarlo.

Estaba bastante tranquilo de estar cerca del rubio hasta que escuchó un gruñido en su espalda, giró un poco la cabeza sorprendiéndose de quien estaba allí -- y-y tu qué haces aquí? -- dijo nervioso, Rub se alejó para ver al animal -- oh, lo encontré en el camino, me ayudó a buscar la planta y volver aquí -- Willy se quedó mirando al lobo perplejo y este solo le miraba con... superioridad? "¿Qué está pasando?"

Willy se levantó del agua llevando en brazos a Rubén llevándolo por el estanque lejos del animal -- q-que que haces a-aquí pregunte? -- Rubén le miró confundido -- Will? es solo un lobo -- dijo tratando de calmarlo -- no, claro que no. Muéstrate en tu verdadera forma si eres tan valiente de venir a mi -- le dijo enojado sorprendiendo al rubio. Miró al lobo que le seguía mirando mal. De repente este comenzó alejarse a un arbusto que había en un costado, una gran bomba de humo salió de él asustando al rubio, pero más le sorprendió ver que salió de allí -- e-es humano?! -- Un chico alto y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro les miraba, tenía una cola de lobo que se movía de un lado a otro.

\-- Hola compañero y... bello muchacho -- les habló el lobo que ahora era humano, Willy de forma territorial escondió a Rubén en su espalda -- que quieres aquí? -- le habló enojado -- así tratas a un viejo amigo? Solo vine a ayudar, quien crees que protegió al chico y a ti de que los encontraran? -- habló divertido "Que nos encontraran?" Rubén aún no entendía nada -- t-tu lo conoces? al l-lobo? -- le preguntó al muchacho, lo que el peli negro rio -- claro, es la forma que tomó de vez en cuando, te gusta? -- -- p-pues era un lindo lobo -- dijo Rubén algo tímido desde detrás de Willy y este lo tapó más -- bien, gracias por ayudarnos pero ya nos vamos -- el rey se giró llevando a Rubén con él y alejando más -- y cómo piensas salir de aquí? el estanque no es muy grande y no creo que tengas el poder suficiente ahora mismo para traer olas hasta aquí verdad? -- el albino frenó en seco "maldición tiene razón" -- Willy por que no hablamos tranquilos, no necesitamos pelear -- el albino se quedó quieto al escuchar su nombre provenir de esa boca, hace mucho no se veían y menos que lo escuchaba hablarle tan calmado -- ustedes se conocen? -- preguntó curioso Rubén -- s- -- no -- le interrumpió el albino -- Guill- -- cállate! -- le gritó. Rubén preocupado se giró para verle, le agarró de sus mejillas sorprendiéndolo -- él no es malo, me ayudó a curarte -- Willy le miró enternecido por el gesto. Se quedó pensando qué hacer, pero la verdad la ayuda de alguien le vendría muy bien ahora que tenía a Lolito en busca de su cabeza -- bien hablaré contigo... pero a solas -- una sonrisa pícara salió del pelinegro -- bien... dulzura me acompañas? te llevare a un lugar un poco alejado pero estarás a salvo, solo unos minutos -- Rubén asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia él pero un agarre en su brazo le frenó -- Will? -- le miró -- lo siento -- murmuró tras liberar el agarre, se acercó a su frente dejando un suave beso, haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara.

Siguió al chico-lobo a unos 5 minutos de allí -- bien siéntate aquí, pequeño -- le señalo el árbol y Rubén se sentó ahí rápidamente y se le quedó viendo curioso -- eres muy adorable -- le agitó los cabellos y luego pasó su dedo por su lengua y lo apoyó en la frente del otro, su salvia brilló, pero Rubén no lo notó -- lo dice el que tiene unas orejas y cola de lobo? -- le dijo divertido, el pelinegro se rio y se agachó -- cierto... ¿Quieres tocarlas? -- agachó su cabeza para mostrarlas mejor, a Rubén le brillaron los ojos de la emoción -- e-en serio? -- este solo asintió. Estiró su mano hacia la cabeza y le hizo algunas caricias y miró como la cola se agitaba a pesar de lo calmado que lucía -- bien debo irme -- se paró y comenzó a caminar lejos -- espera! ¿Cuál es tu nombre? -- le gritó y este sin girar le respondió -- Soy Staxx, rey de la luna -- "wow que lindo nombre" pensó Rubén pero entonces se puso nervioso -- e-espera, rey de la luna!? -- se escuchó una risa proveniente de Staxx.


	5. Rey del mar. Final part 1. (español)

\-- Lolo, a donde vamos? -- el chico estaba serio y no le contestaba -- Lolo te estoy hablando -- -- lo se, estoy pensando -- le dijo el pelirrojo sonriente -- en realidad ya estaríamos -- Mangel miró alrededor, no había nada a su alrededor, solo mar y cielo -- pero estamos en mitad de la nada -- el chico rio -- si, solo quería hablar contigo -- -- no era necesario traerme hasta aquí -- le dijo sosteniéndose más de su pecho y mirando el mar que estaba debajo de ellos a muchos pies -- lo se -- Mangel suspiró y le miró -- bien qué quieres hablar? -- -- Mangel por favor volvamos -- le dijo de repente haciéndole sorprender -- c-como? Lolo y-ya hablamos esto -- le dijo sonrojado mirando hacia otro lado -- lo se, pero...ya me decidí, lo hare, lo hare por ti -- le miró emocionado y al castaño se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas -- n-no, n-no es necesario, no debes hacer eso por mí -- se acercó más a él -- lo sé -- murmuró con algunas lagrimas -- pero me di cuenta de que te amo y aunque no te guste, te he estado observando y se que tu también -- Mangel se sorprendió por lo que le dijo -- me has estado vigilando- -- cuidando -- le corrigió haciendo reír al castaño.

\-- Mangel, te he visto -- se puso serio -- lloras en las noches y no eres feliz -- se sorprendió escuchar lo que le dijo -- n-no es- -- si es verdad... permíteme hacerte feliz -- se le acercó al rostro haciéndole sonrojar -- p-pero y tus poderes? -- el pelirrojo negó -- no me importa, quiero ser feliz junto a ti -- juntó sus labios en un suave beso.

Estuvieron unos segundos así hasta que se separaron -- en serio no quiero ser una carga para ti -- le dijo Mangel algo decaído, a lo que Lolito rio -- esta bien, si no quieres ser una carga -- habló divertido antes de soltarlo y dejar que caiga en dirección al mar -- L-loito!! -- gritó desesperado, intentaba sujetarse al aire pero no podía. El chico desde el cielo le miraba divertido.

Y cuando estaba por caer --Lolitoooo!! -- una brisa le elevó unos centímetros sobre el mar. Tenía la respiración agitada y se le veía asustado. El pelirrojo bajo riendo -- en serio creíste que te tiraría al mar? -- reía a carcajadas, pero este no le miró, estaba enojado, casi lo mata de un susto -- mi niña te enojaste? -- le cogió en brazos y avanzó de regreso a la isla donde estaban los demás. Mangel no le contestaba -- Mangel... -- no contestó -- Mangel -- tampoco -- Mangel! -- le gritó en el oído haciendo sobresaltar -- que?! -- le miró enojado y este estaba calmado -- te amo... -- le dio un besito cariñoso en la frente y siguió su camino hacia la isla. Mientras tanto el castaño tenía un gay panic entre sus brazos. 

//

Volvió caminando tranquilo hasta llegar al estanque donde se encontraba Willy un poco nervioso -- oye Will, tienes un muy lindo chico allí. ¿Es tu nuevo cachorro? pobrecito -- le dijo Staxx divertido haciendo que le mirase mal -- ya cállate y dime que quieres -- el pelinegro rio -- bien... vengo a ofrecerte ayuda, note que ayer tuviste una gran pelea con Lolo y pues si te sales de aquí lo más seguro es que te encuentre y si te quedas lo hará también. Tarde o temprano te encontrarán Willy. Así que te ofrezco refugio -- terminó de hablar dejándolo muy confundido -- no necesito tu ayuda -- bufó -- basta de hacerte el fuerte ambos sabemos que entre tú y Lolo, tu pierdes, permíteme ayudarte... te la debo -- dijo cabizbajo -- me la debes? Pensé que creías que todo era mi culpa -- pregunto confundido -- tal vez estaba enojado. Lo pensé más y algo de razón tenías... venga no me hagas suplicarte y ven -- le dijo triste.

El rey del mar le miró de arriba abajo buscando una pizca de algo por el cual decir que no y aunque no la encontró, no aceptaría ayuda de él, ya no más -- lo siento pero no Staxx, ya lo hablamos, no quiero volver a verte, bastante tener que charlar este rato contigo. Venga trae a Rubén y si quieres ayudarme llévame al mar -- le dijo y el otro enfureció -- por que eres tan terco?! No debes verme solo quiero que estés a salvo y... feliz. La isla luna es muy grande, tendrán espacio para estar solos. ¡Yo no los molestare! -- Le dijo desesperado, odiaba esa faceta testaruda de su ex. Willy volvió a mirar ahora más tranquilo -- quieres ayudarme a que sea feliz? -- preguntó y este asintió lento -- trae a Rubén y ayúdame a llegar al mar, luego de eso te largas -- este le miró enojado con ganas de volver a discutir -- no me discutas más Staxx, tomé mi decisión, respétala -- se dio por vencido. No iba a poder convencerle.

Volvió hacia donde estaba el chico en su forma de lobo, puesto que así lo haría más rápido. Al llegar Rubén se emocionó de ver al lobo de vuelta -- Staxx! volviste, terminaron? -- el lobo no le contestó y mordiendo una de sus manos le hizo levantarse y seguirle. No le estaba lastimando ni nada, pero Rubén notaba el fastidio en el animal -- oye... ¿pasa algo? -- el canino no contestó y siguió su camino -- hice algo que te incomodara? -- siguió caminando, Rubén bufo enojado. Siempre arruinaba todo con todos, ya no importaba.

Llegó decaído de vuelta al estanque donde Willy le esperaba con una sonrisa cariñosa, cosa que hizo que su corazón se acelerara y su malestar se fuese. Como era que una simple sonrisa le hiciese sentir así -- ven, nos vamos -- extendió sus manos hacia él y Rubén avanzó hasta ponerse entre ellas y recibir el abrazo. El albino se le quedó mirando durante unos minutos encariñado hasta que un gruñido se escuchó detrás de ellos. Fastidiado se giró a mirar al lobo -- bien, hazlo -- la bestia se le quedó mirando unos segundo pensando en que sería lo correcto "si esto te hace feliz..." pensó Staxx y se puso en posición mirando al cielo. Willy notó que iba a empezar -- Rub -- le llamó para que le mirase -- voy a taparte los oídos, si? -- este asintió confundido. El rey llevó sus manos a ambas orejas y volvió a mirar al lobo que le esperaba -- listo --

De repente una redonda y luminosa luna apareció en el cielo azul, justo al lado del sol. El canino lanzó un fuerte aullido haciendo que la esfera se moviese un poco. Rubén no escuchó el ruido gracias a Willy pero era abrumador. Y estaba sorprendido de ver como la luna se movía. El chico quitó las manos de la cabeza del rubio y este logró oír el sonido del mar -- y ese rui- fue interrumpido por una gran ola que les aplasto. Guillermo les llevó arriba dejando a Rubén respirar que reía a carcajadas. Antes de irse el rey buscó al lobo con la mirada para despedirse pero este ya no estaba allí, así que decidió que sería mejor irse.

Cuando llegaron al mar, Willy volvió a ponerle la burbuja para respirar y fue hacia el fondo. Ambos estaban callados, más que nada Rubén y el albino lo notaba y le daba bastante miedo preguntar qué sucedía. Llegaron a un coral y el rey le sentó en él, poniéndose a su costado y apoyando su cabeza en este. A él teñido le sorprendió que por primera vez él sea el que estuviese pidiendo cariño y no dándolo, pero no le molesto y le acarició la cabeza con cuidado.

Se veía calmado pero algo le rondaba por la cabeza "esto no es un sueño y merezco una explicación de lo que sucede" -- Will -- le llamó y este solo soltó un suave "hmm" -- esto no es un sueño verdad? -- el chico se tensó y despacio se separó del otro para mirarle a los ojos -- no, no lo es Rubén -- -- quiero una explicación Willy, donde estoy? quien eres? ¿Dónde está Auron y mis amigos? puedo volver? -- eran muchas preguntas y se estaba poniendo nervioso -- bien, vamos de apoco -- se rascó la nuca nervioso -- estás en el fondo del mar, yo soy...el rey del mar -- Rubén quedó sorprendido -- e-eso existe? -- preguntó nervioso y este asintió -- claro que existe, por eso mis poderes con el agua -- el teñido se quedó pensando unos momentos -- el lobo... también era un rey como tu ? -- -- si -- quedó aún más sorprendido

\-- y Auron y mis amigos? -- -- no se quien sea Auron pero tus amigos creo están... bien -- -- como creo? -- preguntó asustado -- pues recuerdas cuando te lleve a la isla y yo me quede en un huracán de agua? -- asintió -- al parecer ellos estaban allí, no me fije si habían llegado bien a algún lado -- Rubén puso una cara triste -- me puedes llevar con ellos? -- preguntó decaído, Willy suspiró -- claro, aunque no se donde están... pero si con quien -- habló despacio dudando de ayudarle a volver -- con quien? -- -- un viejo amigo, se llama Lolo, él formó el huracán -- el rubio se quedó pensando -- él es otro rey? -- asintió -- rey de los cielos --

Rubén estaba sobreexplotado de información, y aunque le costaba entendía varias cosas, pero había algo que aun no cuadraba, por que estaba allí? -- Willy, una última pregunt- -- ya basta de preguntas -- habló autoritario sorprendiéndolo -- te llevare con tus amigos -- le tomó de la mano y lo llevó rápidamente a la superficie. Esta vez no le llevó abrazado si no de la mano, Rubén notó lo triste que estaba, pero por qué? Era su culpa? Que había hecho mal?

De la nada frenó en mitad del mar, vio como el rey del mar cerraba los ojos por unos segundos y al abriles le miraba -- ya viene -- murmuró triste y volvió a mirar a la nada -- Willy -- le llamó, intentó acercarse para abrazarlo pero el chico no le prestaba atención -- will -- le dijo muy cerca de su cara con súplica, quería su atención, había recibido mucho amor de parte de él y ahora no tenía ni un poco -- Rubén, no me hagas esto más difícil por favor -- le miró con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, cosa que le sorprendió -- Willy q- -- allí están! -- un gritó les sacó de la burbuja, Willy alejó a Rubén de su lado y se limpio las lagrimas -- guíame Lolo a donde están sus amigos! -- -- para que!? -- -- quiere verles! -- el chico pareció pensarlo y avanzó siendo seguido desde el mar por Willy.

Aún estaban callados, incómodos, más que nada Rubén que no entendía que sucedía. Llegaron a una isla y se quedaron en la orilla -- ya los llamo -- Lolo se fue volando hacia adentro y otra vez quedaron solos en silencio -- Willy, podrías explicarme qué te sucede? -- ya estaba enojado, y era la primera vez que el albino le veía así -- Rubén en serio, tu solo ve a tus amigos y yo... me iré, todo estará bien -- le dijo con una sonrisa triste -- pero no quiero que te vayas Willy, yo- -- Rubén!! -- el gritó desesperado de alguien le llamó la atención -- Auron? -- miró y el pelo pincho venía corriendo hacia él por la playa, salió del agua lo más rápido que pudo dejando solo al albino. Cuando se encontraron se abrazaron cayendo a la arena, el pirincho le besaba una y otra vez la cara entre risas.

Se separaron un poco quedando cara a cara -- no sabes cuanto te extrañe -- le murmuró -- pensé que no volvería a verte -- comenzó a soltar las lagrimas, Rubén se sorprendió y asusto y las comenzó a secar -- n-no no llores, ya estoy aquí -- le volvió a besar apasionadamente.

Alrededor de ellos se pusieron sus amigos felices de verle bien de nuevo y desde la orilla triste casi escondido debajo del agua les miraba Willy -- ya, ya, es mi mejor amigo déjame -- Mangel se bajó de los brazos de Lolo y se arrastró hasta él separándoles y abrazándolo con fuerza, luego se separó un poco y le pegó -- auch, que te pasa? -- -- como vas a seguir a un rey de la naturaleza! eres idiota o que?! -- Rubén le miro confundido -- ustedes...? -- miró a todos que le sonreían, se paró y Lolo volvió a cargar a Mangel, Rubén se giró con la intención de presentar a Willy pero entonces Auron lo vio -- hijo de puta! -- corrió hacia él pero el rey movió el agua haciendo que no pudiese entrar y cayera en la arena mojada -- que haces?! -- Rubén le frenó, y tras unos minutos peleando su novio se calmó -- qué te pasa? -- le preguntó el rubio y todos le miraron confundidos -- que te pasa a ti? -- le preguntó enojado Auron -- ese idiota intentó matarme y te secuestro -- le señaló y el rey se levantó del agua dejándose ver por todos. Rubén estaba confundido -- de qué hablas él... -- le miró y la cara del chico le dijo todo -- e-es cierto? -- murmuró y este le miraba a los ojos sin responder -- es cierto?! -- le gritó acercándose, quedando cara a cara con él, algunas lágrimas caían de ambos -- vete -- le murmuró antes de girarse -- Rubén -- intentó detenerle pero no lo dejo -- vete! y no vuelvas jamás!! -- le gritó antes de correr a los brazos de Auron otra vez. El rey sin mirar atrás se hundió en el mar y se fue para jamás volver.

//

Lolito los llevó a todos de vuelta a la playa, le explicaron a la policía que Rubén había terminado en una isla bastante lejana, no iban a decirle la verdad a unos policías, así que pidieron que cerraran el caso, los policías muy dudosos de todo lo hicieron, al fin y al cabo el chico parecía ya estar bien. Nada fue explicado a la prensa solo que él chico por fin había regresado y ya estaba a salvo con su familia.

No tardaron mucho tiempo en irse de ese lugar, no querían que Rubén estuviera cerca de la playa o del mar o del agua. El teñido también estaba bastante agobiado, tenía mucha atención y si hace unas horas le frustraba no recibirla de Willy, ahora le frustraba que todos quienes se la daban no eran él. No podía parar de pensar en el rey del mar, nunca le trató mal, ni pareció para nada un secuestro, pero su novio se había ocupado de decirle cada diez minutos que ahora estaba a salvo de las garras de esa "mierda". Él no lo sentía así, no se sentía a salvo, deseaba volver con Willy y se arrepentía de no haberle dejado explicarse. Pero realmente cual era la explicación al intentar matar a su novio y dejar varados en la nada a sus amigos? No había excusas, o eso creía.

Llegaron a su casa y dejaron solo a Rubius y Auron, según ellos merecían un poco de espacio entre ellos, eran pareja y se amaban. Era incomodo tener tanta atención de su novio, también era raro pensar eso, antes amaba eso de Raúl, que era lo diferente ahora? Tal vez solo era que lo que había pasado esos días había vuelto todo raro.

Le había preparado la cena y no había dejado hacer nada por si solo, le hacía reír. Comieron en silencio y dándose mimos, mimos que Rubén sentía como raspones, no eran las manos de Willy las que le tocaban. Pero se retaba a sí mismo "Auron es tu novio, le amas, deja de pensar tonterías"

Se fueron a la cama abrazados y el pelo pincho le llenó de besos amorosos, Rubén reía ante las caricias pero no devolvió ningún beso a menos que fuera en su boca, todo era tan raro. Antes de dormir Auron le agarró por la cintura y lo dejó cara a cara quedándose viendo como la luz de la luna pintaba la cara de su novio a la perfección -- te amo Rubén, no sabes cuanto te extrañe, nunca volveré a dejar que alguien te haga daño -- le murmuró con una sonrisa y le correspondió la sonrisa -- y-yo también te amo Auron -- se besaron sellando su amor en un profundo beso y cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo abrazados.


	6. Rey del mar. Final part 2. (español)

Habían pasado 7 meses, 2 semanas y cuatro días desde la última vez que había pisado ese pueblito pegado a la playa. Mangel conducía con Lolo de copiloto charlando de las cosas que harían o los nuevos bares que visitarán. Él estaba sentado en la parte trasera mientras veía a través de la ventana las montañas que estaban antes de llegar al pueblo. Había sido un viaje tranquilo y no veía el momento para llegar y tirarse a la cama. Era lo que había estado haciendo por dos meses desde que descubrió el engaño de Auron. El muy hijo de puta le había engañado con Luzu y encima aun no le decían nada a Alex que se estaba por casar con el castaño. Su ex le rogó que no dijera nada y por esa estúpida promesa había dejado de ver o hablar con Alex.

No le molesto tanto el engaño de Auron, ninguno de los dos sentía lo mismo desde lo que pasó esos días... todo había ido a peor y a los meses Raúl se había olvidado de su promesa de que nadie le lastimase, o tal vez dentro de ella él no contaba.

Sin embargo no todo era malo, o por lo menos para los demás. Al fin Fargan se le declaró a Vegeta y estaban comenzando a salir, y Lolito había dejado su posición de rey y convertido en humano para pasar su vida junto a Mangel, según él todos los reyes podían hacer eso y él no era el primero que lo hacía y seguro no sería el último.

Lolo y Ruben se hicieron muy buenos amigos, la mayoría del tiempo el teñido se sentaba a escuchar las anécdotas o explicaciones que le daba el pelirrojo respecto a Guillermo, si, Guillermo. Le había dicho su nombre real, pero le dijo que no le dijera nada al albino porque lo mataría y que tampoco lo dijese en voz alta, pero si alguna vez necesitaba su ayuda urgentemente que le llamara por ese nombre, puesto que para los reyes sus nombres de sus vidas cuando eran humanos hacen cosas malas sobre sus cuerpos permitiendo que quien lo supiese tuviera cierto control.

También le dijo que aunque sabía por que Willy se lo había llevado con él y había hecho todo lo que hizo no se lo podía decir. Y eso que se lo rogó muchísimas veces y también amenazó.

Le extrañaba mucho pero no tenía la cara para llamarle o estar parado frente a él. En realidad el rey no estaba lejos de él nunca, sabía que le vigilaba y siempre estaba a su lado, varias veces le había visto en el río enfrente de su casa escondiéndose, aunque era muy obvio y eso le parecía muy tierno. También hablaba en voz alta cuando estaba solo y triste, sabiendo que le escuchaba, le daba cierta calma.

Desde que todo había pasado Rubén no se volvió a meter al agua nunca más, ni ríos, mares, piletas, etc. Ni siquiera podía andar en barco, sabía que Guillermo no le haría nada, pero temía de encontrarlo y no saber que decirle.

Mangel y Lolo le miraron y estaba soltando algunas lagrimas, ya no sabían qué hacer para animar al chico, Lolo está bastante enojado con Guillermo que le había pedido que lo trajese para verle más de cerca y aceptó pensando que sería bueno para el teñido, pero no había ni llegado y ya estaba mal -- Rub, si quieres vamos a otro pueblo -- el chico se sobresaltó ante la voz del pelirrojo, negó rápidamente -- no, no, estoy bien, ustedes tranquilos -- y le sonrió a ambos de manera falsa. Mangel estaba menos de acuerdo que Lolito de llevarle allí para ver al rey del mar pero tal vez ellos tenían oportunidad como ellos dos, aun había esperanza de que Rubius fuera feliz.

//

Tardaron poco más de media hora hasta llegar al hotel, enfrente del mar, Rubén se había negado a estar en ese lugar pero sus amigos le explicaron que no habría problema, que no debía acercarse a la playa y todo estaría bien.

Como habían llegado en la noche decidieron ir a comer algo restaurante del hotel, se pidieron una comida que no sea muy pesada y charlaron un buen rato. Rubén se veía tenso por lo cual ambos le ofrecieron tomar algo y aunque se negó un poco le convencieron. Le pidieron al camarero unas cuantas botellas y luego de un rato se fueron a sus habitaciones bastante ebrios. Rubén que estaba solo en la habitación nunca llegó porque la borrachera le había llevado hasta la playa.

Estaba sentado en la orilla del mar mirando fijamente el agua. Además se sentía muy observado, era obvio que Willy estaba allí -- sal de ahí -- murmuró pero nadie apareció o hablo -- que salgas carajo! -- gritó casi de forma inentendible y otra vez nadie le contestó -- bien, si así lo quieres -- murmuró parándose y caminando hacia el mar, en ese momento no tenía todas sus neuronas prendidas por lo cual podía hacer cualquier tontería. Cuando llegó a la orilla y el agua le mojaba los pies parecía que la marea no quería bajar para no dejar de tocar sus pies, y él lo notó. Siguió adentrándose hasta que el agua le llegó a los hombros, dejó de nadar y permitió que el agua lo hundiera, pero aun sin nadar algo lo mantenía arriba -- al menos déjame matarme, no tengo más motivos -- comenzó a nadar hasta el fondo y aunque la corriente intentaba sacarlo utilizó todas sus fuerzas para hundirse más. Entonces se quedó sin aire y se desmayó bajo el agua. 

Abrió los ojos lentamente viendo como estaba sentado en esa misma playa de noche y solo, no estaba mojado y frente a él estaba parado Willy. Ambos se quedaron observando al otro en silencio -- s-se puede s-saber q-que haces? -- le preguntó nervioso el rey. Miró que este no estaba tocando el agua, se parecía a la primera vez que se vieron, en un sueño, era un sueño, había muerto? -- Rubén -- le llamó sacándolo de sus pensamientos -- estoy muerto -- murmuró mirándole -- no, no lo estas, pero si no despiertas lo estarás, por favor ayúdame -- le dijo asustado -- así que no me sacaste del agua a tiempo? -- le preguntó riendo triste -- no es momento para esto, debes despertar -- se acercó a él intentando levantarle de la arena, pero este se corrió -- no, explícate o no me despertaré -- le miraba serio -- d-de qué hablas? -- -- por qué me llevaste contigo aquella vez? porque intentaste matar a Auron? -- preguntó rápido haciéndole ponerse nervioso -- e-en serio no es momento para ello -- le tomó del brazo levantándolo del suelo -- claro que lo es! dime la verdad! -- le gritó enojado -- que quieres de mi Rubén?! tu te fuiste no yo! -- gritó enfadado, Rubén se removió en su lugar y quedó mirándolo triste -- pues sabes que? Pensé que era un error no haberte escuchado ese día, pensé que tal vez si lo hubiere hecho ahora estaríamos juntos, por que yo… te amo, pero veo que tu no -- se soltó del agarre con lágrimas en los ojos y comenzó a correr por la playa siendo perseguido por Willy -- Rubén!!! Rubén! -- no lo alcanzo -- no tengo tiempo para esto, debo sacarte del agua y llevarte a un hospital -- murmuró antes de salir del sueño del teñido.

//

Abrió los ojos y tenía entre sus brazos el cuerpo desmayado de Rubén, le tomó el pulso y ya casi no lo sentía, desesperado avanzó hasta la orilla y lo puso en la arena -- que hago, que hago, que hago? -- repetía desesperado mirando a todos lados buscando alguna persona que le ayudara, pero era de madrugada, no había nadie allí.

Escucho una voz detrás de él, era Staxx -- conviértete en humano -- se giró y ahí estaba él flotando mientras le miraba siendo iluminado por su propia luna -- l-llévalo tu -- le señaló y este negó -- sabes que no puedo tocar humanos en la noche -- le miró desesperado -- debes convertirte, renuncia a ser rey y podrás llevarle, pero obvio perderás todos tus- se vio interrumpido por que Guillermo ya estaba comenzando el ritual, mordiendo su antebrazo desesperado y sacando sangre -- oye que haces? -- intentó frenarlo -- debo salvarlo -- dejó caer las gotas al agua y el agua a su alrededor se alejó dejándolo parado en la arena. Sobresaltado se emocionó de poder volver a tocar la arena -- Willy, espera! -- le gritó Staxx al ver que tomaba en brazos a Rubén y corría lejos de allí, pero no le escuchó, se sintió mal saber que había dejado de ser rey por un simple mortal y por él no lo había ni pensado nunca.

Corrió hasta que encontró un policía -- señor, por favor ayúdeme, no respira -- le habló cansado por haber corrido, el oficial le miró asombrado -- déjalo allí, llamaré a las ambulancias, sabe si tiene algún familiar? -- -- está en ese hotel -- señaló su hotel -- con dos chicos, uno se llama Manuel -- el policía asintió -- quédese aquí -- se fue corriendo mientras hablaba por teléfono. Willy se sentó al lado de Rubén a abrazarlo -- n-no te vayas por favor -- lloraba despacio.

A los tres minutos Lolo y Mangel aparecieron medio dormidos en pijama -- que sucedió? -- se tiró sobre Rubén -- é-él se hundió en el mar -- soltó llorando -- no pude hacer nada -- comenzó a llorar más fuerte. A Lolo le sorprendía que Willy estuviese fuera del agua -- W-willy tu.. -- el chico con lágrimas en sus ojos elevó su mirada y asintió. Volvió a abrazar fuertemente al chico mientras le acariciaba.

Tras seis minutos más llegó la ambulancia, Willy no quería separarse de Rubén, Mangel y Lolo debieron detenerlo para que le subieran a la ambulancia. Se apuraron a tomar sus cosas y subirse al auto, el albino estaba muy sobresaltado y de mal humor por que no iban más rápido -- cálmate joder! estoy manejando, no me pongas nervioso! -- le gritaba mientras conducía al hospital el castaño.

Llegaron y les hicieron estar en la sala de espera, Guillermo estaba de muy mal humor, quería verle ya y saber que estaba bien -- familiares de Rubén Doblas -- llamó el doctor y el albino cuando vio a la pareja levantarse se acercaron -- familiares? -- preguntó confundido -- no, pero yo tengo el permiso de los padres de salir a su cargo -- buscó en su billetera los papeles de Rubén -- bien -- murmuró el doctor mientras las miraba -- llamaremos a sus padres- -- ya les hable, están en un vuelo en este momento -- le interrumpió y el doctor asintió -- okey...él chico ya está despierto y estable, pase a verle Miguel Angel -- le guio. Guillermo se les quedó viendo, estaba feliz, tan feliz de que estuviese bien, un poco cabreado de no poder verle aun, pero feliz porque estuviese bien.

Mangel salió después de un rato secándose algunas lágrimas -- él está bien, pero aun no puede estar con mucha gente, necesita descansar, vamos para el hotel -- -- no, yo me quedo -- dijo Guillermo y ambos le miraron extrañados -- vale, te esperamos luego, quédate aquí, si? -- -- no hagas desastres Guille -- le saludaron ambos y se marcharon.

Tras horas se quedó dormido, estaría todo el tiempo necesario hasta que se despertara Rubén. 

Se despertó con un fuerte gruñido de su estómago, miró alrededor y la sala estaba vacía, se sentía medio mareado, hace mucho no experimentaba el hambre. Se paró lentamente hacia la recepcionista -- hola, podría darme algo para comer? -- pidió serio y la chica le miró entre mal y confundida -- disculpe, pero la comida aquí se paga, tiene dinero? -- preguntó y negó con la cabeza -- pues entonces lo lamento pero no podemos darle comida, además que hace casi desnudo en un hospital? -- suspiró cansado "Que molesta" pensó -- y agua? -- la chica bajó la vista a lo que estaba haciendo anteriormente y señaló un dispenser. Sin más charla se acercó a él, no entendía muy bien cómo funcionaba, así que presionó un botón y el agua comenzó a caer. Se quedó sorprendido por el artefacto haciendo un charco en el piso -- pero qué haces chaval!? -- la chica caminó hacia él furiosa -- deberías irte -- le dijo enojada y comenzó a limpiar el suelo. Guillermo aprovechó que no le veía y caminó hacia donde Mangel había ido para ver a Rubén.

Pasaba habitación por habitación pero no la encontraba, todos estaban dormidos y no había mucha gente. A lo lejos vio como un doctor salió de la habitación -- adios Rubén -- saludaba tras cerrar la puerta, y ahí estaba su habitación. Avanzó sigiloso hasta llegar, si no fuese por eso estaría buscando mucho más tiempo. Abrió la puerta rápidamente y la cerró tras él. Suspiró aliviado que nadie le haya visto hasta que escuchó una voz gastada -- doctor? -- era la voz de Rubén. Se escondió en ese mini pasillo para que no lo viera. Pero que le estaba pasando? por que se escondía? -- ¿doctor es usted? Salga de ahí quien sea o llamaré al doctor -- dijo algo tembloroso, Guillermo suspiró y salió de su pequeño escondite dejándose ver por Rubén.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirándose -- W-willy... -- caminó lentamente hasta la cama donde estaba y se sentó mirando el suelo. Rubén estaba super sonrojado al igual que él ex rey -- t-tu estas aquí.... como? t-tu...no, no, por que? ¿por qué lo hiciste?-- le comenzó a hablar enojado. Willy le miró serio, y un poco sonrojado, haciendo callar -- por que te amo... porque hice aquello hace tiempo? por que te amo... porque intente matar a Auron? por que te amo -- ambos se quedaron en silencio, Willy tenía miedo de no ser correspondido en su declaración. Se acercó desesperado a él -- se que esta mal, pero Rubén te amo, no podía verte con- fue interrumpido por unos labios sobre los suyos, los del teñido.

Se quedaron así unos cuantos minutos, besándose con amor, con la luz de la luna y lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos. Se separaron pero no lo suficiente para dejar de sentir la respiración del contrario -- y-yo también te amo Will -- Volvieron a besarse entre caricias. Al fin se sentía completo, al fin se sentía feliz, después de haber conocido al amor de su vida y estado lejos de él, jamás se volvería a alejar.


End file.
